


Another Assassin

by Brachylagus_fandom



Series: Somebody I Used To Know [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bragging, Chaos, Natalya and Natasha know each other, New York City, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two assassins meet in New York City not to kill, but to talk. It's been a while since the lethal ladies met, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is crack. Pure crack. But can't you see the similarities? Forgive me.

The two women strolled down the street as if they weren’t running, talking amiably.

What’s it been now? Fifteen years?” the redhead asked.

“Seventeen,” the black-haired woman replied. “It feels more like seventeen months, though. How’s it been going?”

“Insane, mostly. With my team, you don’t really expect anything else. How about you?”

“Oh god, you’ve got nothing on me,” the black-haired woman cackled.

“Alien Norse gods.”

“Sentient carnivorous plants.”

“Sentient robots.”

“Ninja robots.”

“Spear that controls people.”

“A solution that controls people.”

“Captain America.”

“A machine living as a man.”

“Hulk.”

“Not-dead people with autopsy reports.”

“Who?”

“Oh, a supervillain, AI with a god complex, old friend of Max’s, knockoff assassins, Furan, a student of mine - well, two of them, actually - the usual.”

“Furan?”

“Unfortunately. He’s dead again.”

“Which one?”

“Piotr. Anastasia’s dead. Which other one could come back?”

“Anastasia’s alive.”

“Seriously? How?”

“Serum.”

“How do you know?”

“Red Room records. Looks like our boyfriends finally found us,” the redhead muttered under her breath as two distressed men raced around a corner. “Stay safe.”

“I’ll try.” The two women departed.

“Who was that woman?” the older man asked. The woman sighed.

“Someone I used to know.”


	2. How Clint Met Natalya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be more oneshots here on this vein, but probably not that many.
> 
> This is for genpromptbingo: Someone Calls in a Favor.

"You owe me." Clint had curled up in one corner, looking between the two of them in shock and confusion.

"I know. There's intel in your bag. I will see you at some other time."

"Be careful, Princess." With that, Raven left as if she had never been more than a shadow on the floor, a memory of blood and traumas past.

"Barton, we need to leave," Natasha snapped. Clint stared up at her. "Barton, _get up_. We need to move before someone clues into the fact that everyone on the base is dead." Slowly, Clint stood up and allowed Natasha to lead him out of the base and into a safe house. Once they were not in immediate danger, Clint started talking. Well, asking questions.

"Who was she? What happened? Does Coulson know? Can we get into contact with SHIELD? What did you give her?" Natasha held up a hand. Clint stopped.

"She is a… friend of mine." "Friend" was not the right word. "Friend" implied that they had been friendly to each other at some point. "Communication to SHIELD is blocked. She was sent to kill someone by her boss. I do not know who, but it isn't one of us."

"Why do you trust her?" Natasha laughed.

"I don't. We keep running into each other, and when you can't rely on anyone… well, it's nice to have someone watching your back. I called in a favor. She owes me for saving her life. I just gave her a file I'd been making before SHIELD on her former bosses. No one you know, I promise."

"What's her name?" Natasha sighed.

"She's Natalya. Just Natalya."


End file.
